deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Food
__NOWYSIWYG__ Food is a necessity among the survivors, just like for every living human. One must eat to stay alive and energized, or one will gradually grow weaker until they suffer a slow and painful death by starvation. Staying nourished is getting increasingly harder in this new world, especially when you train yourself a lot by killing zombies, as that requires a lot of energy, proteins and other minerals have become quite rare since the outbreak. Hunger System In the beginning, everyone starts with 100% Nourishment. While staying logged in and at an outpost, 1% Nourishment is lost every 30 minutes, but if you are wandering through the Inner City, 1% Nourishment is lost every two minutes. When you are starving for too long (hunger is at 0%), 1% Health Point (HP) is lost every hour, so food is essential to keep yourself alive in the long run. While staying logged out, 1% Hunger is lost every hour, with a maximum loss of 3%. Your Hunger Status affects the amount of Experience Points (EXP) you earn per zombie kill. With 75% or more nourishment, 150% EXP will be earned whereas between 50-74%, only 120% EXP will be earned, 25-49% you only earn 90% EXP, and 24% or less you only earn 60%. A smart survivor always keeps his stomach full. There are currently 36 kinds of food, which can be either found in the Inner City or produced by Farmers. Most Food types can be cooked to clean them of possible bacteria or simply make them more delicious, which ultimately increases their nourishment effectiveness. Chefs which are equal to or above the required Cooking Level of certain food items can cook it to triple its effectiveness. Every Food type has a level of effectiveness, which means that everyone under and equal to the Nutrition Level will be able to use the food item to it's full effect. If you are 1 - 10 Levels above the Nutrition Level of an item (Example: A survivor that is between 31 to level 40 inclusive, eats Level 30 Rice) then you will be only able to restore 3% of your Hunger with it, 9% if the food is cooked. All food that is of even lower quality cannot nourish you if it's raw (example: A level 41~50 person eats Baked Beans) and only gives you 1% Nourishment if you cook it. Important Notes * Your Hunger Status stays the same when you die and revive afterwards. * Hunger affects EXP gain, so be sure to stay Nourished when you plan to train on zombies. * All Level 80 Food currently works for every survivor up to Level 325. * If you are a Service Class (Chef / Doctor / Engineer), you will lose a good deal of nourishment per hire or whenever you use your skills for yourself, so be sure to include these losses in your financial and training plans. The current Nourishment losses are 8%, 8%, 10% for the Chef, Doctor and Engineer Classes respectively. Hunger Indicators Level 1 - 10 Food These basic food is mostly found in blue (holdout zone) and green zones with the exception of the millet. Millet is produced by farmers. Level 11 - 20 Food This class of food is more common to be found in yellow zones. However they can still be found in green and orange zones but less common. Seeds can only be produced by farmers. Level 21 - 30 Food This class of food is more common to be found in yellow ones as well but it is possible to find them in orange zones as well although uncommon. Rice and potatoes can only be produced by farmers. Level 31 - 40 Food The food in this food class can be found often in yellow zones that are close to the orange zone. They can be found commonly in orange zones as well. Eggs can only be produced by farmers. Level 41-70 Food Food in this food class can be found more often in the heart of orange zones and areas close to the red zones as well. They are more common in red and black zones. Fresh vegetables and fresh meat are only produced by farmers. Level 71+ Food This is the highest food class. These food listed most commonly appear in red and black zones. It is possible to find these food in deeper orange zones but the chance of this happening is very rare. Fresh milk and quinoa are only produced by farmers. Discontinued Food Category:Inventory